Displaying information is performed by monitors, televisions, and projectors, just to name a few. Large displays can be prohibitively expensive as the cost to manufacture display panels rises exponentially with display area. This exponential rise in cost arises from the increased complexity of large monolithic displays, the decrease in yields associated with large displays (a greater number of components must be defect free for large displays), and increased shipping, delivery, and setup costs. A scheme of tiling smaller display panels to form larger multi-panel displays is also sometimes used to display information, but that scheme is still quite costly and may include distracting seams between tiles. Projectors can generally project large images, but often suffer from poor contrast ratios. In addition, conventional technologies typically have high power consumption per square inch of displayed information, making displaying images on a large-scale quite costly, especially at acceptable contrast ratios. A display system capable of displaying high-contrast images (especially on a large-scale) with better power efficiencies than conventional technologies is desirable.